chuggingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
StackTrack
Chuggington Die-Cast is a line of Chuggington vehicles and playsets from Learning Curve. They use Learning Curve's patented EZ-Coupler system that "ensures cars never disconnect". The first products were released on March 12, 2010 (USA), March 1st, 2010 (Canada) and November 09-Jan 10 (UK) Waves *Wave 1 - Spring 2010 *Wave 2 - Summer 2010 *Wave 3 - Christmas 2010 *Wave 4 - Early 2011 Singles *Wilson *Muddy Wilson *Chugger Championship Wilson *Jet Pack Wilson *Brewster *Leafy Brewster *Chugger Championship Brewster *Koko *Sudsy Koko *Chugger Championship Koko *Action Chugger *Jet Pack Action Chugger *Old Puffer Pete *Chugger Championship Old Puffer Pete *Harrison *Chugger Championship Harrison *Chatsworth *Chugger Championship Chatsworth *Frostini *Emery *Zephie *Olwin *Mtambo *Irving *Dunbar *Hoot and Toot *Speedy McAllister Multipacks *Hodge with Hopper Car *Popcorny Hodge with Popcorn Car *Calley with Boxcar *Frostini's Ice Cream Cars *Irving's Recycling Cars *Calley's Rescue Cars *Mtambo's Safari Cars *Eddies Cabbose *Morgons Peckham Car *Training Car *Three Trainee Easter Gift Pack (''Target Exlcusive)'' *Wilson and the Paint Wagon *Let it Snow Brewster Destionations *Wilson's Departure Station *KoKo's Repair Shop *Brewster's Weigh Station Sets *Launch and Go Roundhouse Action Playset *Fix and Go Repair Shed Action Playset *Training Yard with Loop Action Playset *Wilson and Brewster Starter Set *Wilson and Harrison Starter Set *Mega Roundhouse Playset *Wilson Gets a Wash *Chugger Championship Rev'n Race Railway Deluxe Playset *Action Chugger to the Rescue Action Playset *Badge Quest Mtambo Safari Training Set *Badge Quest Frostini Ice Cream Training Set Accessories *Wilson Carry Case *Curved and Straight Track Pack *Cross and Switch Track Pack Gallery LC54001 WILSON.JPG LC54003 BREWSTER.JPG LC54002 KOKO.JPG LC54011 HARRISON.JPG LC54012 CHATSWORTH.JPG LC54010 MTAMBO.JPG LC54008 ZEPHIE.JPG LC54007 HODGE 2 PACK.JPG LC54005 CALLEY WITH BOX CAR 2 PACK.JPG LC54009 IRVING.JPG LC54004 DUNBAR.JPG LC54013 EMERY.JPG LC54006 PUFFER PETE.JPG LC54019 OLWIN.JPG LC54017 ACTION CHUGGER.JPG LC54018 FROSTINI.JPG|Frostini without finishing touches U.S. die cast Hoot and Toot 1820 Wikia.jpg|Hoot and Toot Speedy-mcallister-1555-p-ekm-339x220-ekm-.jpg|Speedy McAllister $(KGrHqV,!lkE1F3,JnOiBNfmg!3pBQ~~ 3.jpg LC54021 MUDDY WILSON.JPG Jet-pack-wilson-1563-p-ekm-249x220-ekm-.jpg|Jet Pack Wilson note: there is no front coupling LC54023 LEAF COVERED BREWSTER.JPG LC54022 SOAP SUDS KOKO.JPG Chuggington-action-chugger-diecast-toy-learning-curve-chugtoys-300x300.jpg Jet-pack-action-chugger-1564-p-ekm-262x220-ekm-.jpg|Note: there is no front coupling Wilson-the-paint-wagon-1559-p-ekm-565x220-ekm-.jpg Let-it-snow-brewster-1560-p-ekm-533x220-ekm-.jpg Training-cars-1557-p-ekm-482x220-ekm-.jpg Morgan-peckham-car-1558-p-ekm-281x220-ekm-.jpg LC54020 ICECREAM CARS.JPG Mtambo-s-safari-cars-1178-p-ekm-367x220-ekm-.jpg Mtambo-s-safari-playset-1570-p-ekm-521x220-ekm-.jpg LC54202 REPAIRSHED.JPG LC54205-TRAINING YARD SET WITH LOOP.JPG TrainingYardWithBridge.jpg LC54204 ROUNDHOUSE.JPG LC54206CHUGGINGTON STARTER SET2.JPG WilsonLoopBox.jpg LEA-146108-2T.jpg Wilson-carry-case-playmat-1476-p-ekm-214x220-ekm-.jpg Brewster-carry-case-playmat-1475-p-ekm-214x220-ekm-.jpg Wilson-s-departure-station-1565-p-ekm-283x220-ekm-.jpg Koko-s-repair-shed-1567-p-ekm-310x220-ekm-.jpg Bridge-tunnel-accessory-pack-1571-p-ekm-386x220-ekm-.jpg LC54302 STRAIGHT & CURVED TRACK PACK.JPG LC54303 CROSS & SWITCH TRACK PACK1.JPG Frostini'sIcecreamset.jpg|Frostini's ice cream set ChuggingtonDiecastletitsnowBrewster.JPG|Let it Snow Brewster new in box Wilson Brand New In Box.jpg|Wilson's Model Brand New in Box Koko's Model Brand New in Box.jpg|Koko's Model Brand New in Box Brewster's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box.jpg|Brewster's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Dunbar's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box.jpg|Dunbar's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box CalleyWithBoxCar.jpg|Calley With Box Car's Die-Cast Models Brand New in their Box OldPufferPete.jpg|Old Puffer Pete's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Zephie.jpg|Zephie's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Irving's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box.jpg|Irving's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Mtambo's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box.jpg|Mtambo's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Harrison.jpg|Harrison's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Chatsworth's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box.jpg|Chatsworth's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box MtambosSafariCars.jpg|Mtambo's Safari Cars' Die-Cast Models Brand New in their Box ActionChugger.jpg|Action Chugger's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box JetPackActionChugger.jpg|Jet Pack Action Chugger's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Frostini's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box.jpg|Frostini's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Olwin's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box.jpg|Olwin's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Hoot.jpg|Hoot's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Toot.jpg|Toot's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box SpeedyMcAllister.jpg|Speedy McAllister's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Eddie'sCarrigeHouse.jpg|Eddie's Carriage House's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box TrainingCars(WobblerCar+LeafBlower).jpg|Training Cars' Die-Cast Models Brand New in their Box JetPackWilson.jpg|Jet Pack Wilson's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box DiecastJetPackActionChuggerPlayset.jpg|Jet Pack Action Chugger Playset ChuggingtonWilsonCarryCasewithvehicles.jpg|Wilson Carry Case with vehicles ChuggingtonDie-CastChuggerChamionshipRev'nRaceRailwayDeluxePlayset(US).jpg|US Chugger Championship Rev'n Race Railway Deluxe Playset ChuggingtonDie-CastChuggerChamionshipRev'nRaceRailwayDeluxePlayset(UK).jpg|UK Chugger Championship Rev'n Race Railway Deluxe Playset Videos thumb|left|300px|Launch and Go Roundhouse thumb|300px|right|Training Yard with Loop thumb|left|300px|Rev'n Race Railway (US) thumb|right|300px|Rev'n Race Railway (UK) thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Category:Merchandise Category:Learning Curve